


Холод

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Однострочник со второго тура дайри-феста. Неполное соответствие заявке "Райнер/Бертольд, крепче прижиматься друг к другу во сне". В частности, слэш здесь целиком отдан на растерзание читателям.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 1





	Холод

Ну вот не бывало раньше таких холодов, хоть ты тресни! Никогда не было! Лёгкий и пушистый снег — защита озимых, инеистый узор на траве поутру, дыхание изо рта клубами пара — это было. Но чтобы вот так, пар от дыхания тут же намерзал крохкой корочкой на крыльях носа, над верхней губой, на ресницах… такое на их памяти было впервые. Правда что там, той памяти-то!

Вот и вышло так, что тёплой одежды новобранцам не полагалось. Одеяло, пусть и довольно тонкое и колючее, но лёгкое и очень тёплое, спасало от укусов мороза ночью, а в дневные часы так о холоде и вовсе забывалось, будущие истребители титанов скорее думали о том, чтобы потом не истечь, а не стучали зубами в ознобе.

Конечно, в такую погоду ни о каких занятиях и тренировках не было и речи. Офицеры, сержанты и капралы и носа на улицу не казали, сидели безвылазно у себя, а в те редкие моменты когда все же появлялись снаружи, вид имели весьма помятый и… в общем, весьма характерный. Шадис, правда, часто заходил, но Шадис — это Шадис, его под одну гребёнку с остальными стричь не стоило, это и самые тупые давно уяснили.

Особым шиком в эти дни считалось получить наряд на кухню. На счастливчиков, поймавших удачу за хвост, смотрели с нескрываемой завистью, а список очерёдности "плановых" дежурств, вывешенный на двери казармы, стал буквально местом массового паломничества.

В общем, грелся народ кто как мог. Эта безумная Картофельная Башка порой выскакивала наружу в своей лёгкой форме, возвращалась через несколько минут — раскрасневшаяся, потная… и тут же вновь закутывалась в одеяло так, что наружу и нос не торчал. Но на безумства Башки все уже давно перестали внимание обращать: чудит — ну и хрен с ней.

А вот ночью становилось… весело. После того, как какой-то парнишка утром так и не встал, никто уже не думал о какой-то там стеснительности или о личном пространстве. Вдвоём на одной койке было мало того что теплее (под двумя одеялами-то!), но и интереснее. А эта троица, Аккерман-Йегер-Арлерт, так и вовсе сделалась источником развлечений. Мало того что они мелкие, в одной койке спокойно все вместе умещались, не рискуя сверзиться во сне со второго яруса, так еще и спорили постоянно о том, кому посередке спать: каждый норовил другого в самое тёплое местечко запихнуть.

И, сплетаясь с Бертом по ночам в один тесный тугой клубок, когда уже не разобрать было, где чья руки или нога, плечом ощущая обжигающее тепло его дыхания, слушая мерный шелест его вдохов и выдохов, я невольно вспоминал о другом жаре. И знал, что он сейчас думает о том же.


End file.
